


Op.1 The Cadence of Home

by LucifieDoll



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Classical Music, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, am i even tagging correctly?, mild soonhoon, someone please write smut for me, very mild JaeWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifieDoll/pseuds/LucifieDoll
Summary: Ice Prince violin soloist, Jeon Wonwoo, has never had anything go wrong in his life. The universe revolves around him until his ten million dollar Stradivarius is damaged hours before his performance and he's brought face to face with a pretty luthier who looks like he might break the Strad but Wonwoo is already whipped, so...too bad for the violin.Or Wonwoo is like a very rich stray dog, traveling all the time until he meets Junhui who feels like home.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Op.1 The Cadence of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the length, if it's too long, I'll break it into two chapters.

\- I -

"Your storage unit is about to expire, do you want to renew?"

  
“Yeah just renew it, I need a place for my stuff,” Wonwoo responds, getting off the taxi. The Berlin autumn air is comfortable as he walks towards the concert hall, custom voilin case in one hand, small Mont Blanc briefcase in the other, Grand Seiko glimmering on his wrist.

  
It will be another perfect performance tonight just like all his other performances. They’re going to rehearse, rest, and perform. Music festivals aren’t Wonwoo’s favorite events as they involve a lot of mingling and networking. He wonders how many mixers he can avoid. The perks here though are that he gets to hear musicians from all over the world perform masterpieces.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to just get an apartment here?” Wonwoo can see the woman probably scrunching up her nose in disapproval. His manager was always silently judging his lifestyle.

  
“There’s no point. Keep the storage.”

At this point, he spent more time in the sky than on the ground. Thanks to technology, Anna didn’t have to follow him around, she can manage his schedule and have everything set up for him just from her cell phone. He’s a bird that wraps the world a few times a year, never staying in one place long. He tells himself this is how it should be, the freedom to leave everything behind everywhere he goes. The impermanence is like the music he loves so much. Sometimes though, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want a center of gravity that could feel like home. 

At the entrance, Wonwoo catches sight of the festival event manager and an assistant. They greet him politely but he can see their resolve fleeting as he gives them a clinical response. Wonwoo is too jaded to spend time indulging people. ‘Cut to the chase’, is his mantra for anything non music related. This is why the classical music tabloids like to call him the Ice Prince. _Ice Prince_. It was such a stupid nickname but Wonwoo tolerated it because it kept enough people away from bothering him.

When they enter the lobby, there’s a familiar face waiting. His agent and friend seems happy to see him.

“Good flight?” Soonyoung chimes.

“Hn,” Wonwoo responds and Soonyoung understands. As good as first class will get you.

He’s led to the dressing rooms backstage. His VIP room is spacious and clean. Armani had already dropped off his suit for tonight. It hangs perfectly pressed next to the mirror.

“Jihoon is landing tomorrow, he’s going to be in Budapest and Moscow with us,” Soonyoung says happily lounging on the couch.

“Can you get me sparkling water?”

The agent sighs exasperated, “I’m not your maid, Wonwoo. The fridge is right there.” All he receives is a pointed look before he rolls his eyes and gets up. Wonwoo sets his violin case down on the table. His fingers itch to warm up. He smiles to himself when he reveals his ten million dollar Stradivarius (on loan). It’s all perfect just like how he likes it.

“Here you go.” Wonwoo lifts his hand up, indicating for the other to toss the drink. Arrogance is a heavy price to pay. In hindsight, he knows better than to have food and beverages near his instruments but he thought he could catch it. He really did. And well he did catch it but his grip was too weak and the bottle slips.

Wonwoo saves it before it hits the body of the violin but it manages to impact the bridge and the violinist sees his life flash by. The world seems to slow down as the wooden bridge folds and snaps. There’s an atrocious sound of creaking and Wonwoo’s godsend hearing takes in all of it.

He stares at the damaged violin. The strings that had so suddenly lost their tension are a squiggly mess. He can tell the way the bridge had snapped definitely did some damage to the body. The world suddenly feels so heavy as Wonwoo bid goodbye to his soul. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t how the universe works. His, Jeon Wonwoo’s, loaned ten million dollar Stradivarius doesn’t just get damaged the day of the festival's opening night concert. An event where hundreds of guests had flown in from around the world.

Soonyoung’s mouth is agape for a good ten seconds before he manages to compose himself for his friend.

“Wonwoo breathe,” he orders.

“I can’t,” the rock star squeaks. Soonyoung is trying to motion him to take deep breaths. While the blond is used to dealing with setbacks and obstacles on the daily as an agent for a few famous musicians, Wonwoo is not accustomed to flaws in his life. The world worships him wherever he goes. When his feet touch the ground of the airports, airline agents are there to lead him and check him in. Security lines? There are none with him. Wonwoo packs very light as a musician on the run, his sponsors have his suits delivered directly to the performance venues. There’s always a back up suit in case something happens. Every venue has a list of the foods he eats and ones he doesn’t. He probably hasn’t seen his most dreaded seafood in front of him for five years now.

“We’ll find a luthier, get it fixed, all pretty, just the way you like it. It’s just the bridge.”

“No,” Wonwoo croaks. It’s not just the bridge. He knows there’s possibly internal damage to it. Any instrument is bound to be affected when it loses all tension so abruptly.

“Just give me a minute, let me make a few calls. We’re in Berlin, it’s a music hub. There are Strad specialists.” The musician vaguely hears his agent scamper away, starting some phone calls.

Wonwoo doesn’t know how much time has passed as his gaze is frozen solid on his damaged violin. It’s like someone drove a knife into his heart. He’s also processing the fact that not only does he have a concert to play tonight but one that requires an instrument of the highest sound quality regardless of his skills. He has another concerto and a demanding sonata in three days as well that people from all over are coming to watch.

Unlike Wonwoo, Soonyoung is the kind of person that wears his heart on his sleeve...and face. He can tell something is amidst after the agent returns from his slew of phone calls.

“So of course Mr. Einbach’s wife is in labor and he’s at the hospital with her, Leopold injured his hand a week ago and is under doctor’s orders to not work, he’ll be okay though, Mr. Schneider is traveling, and the foundation didn’t pick up my call. I tried three different people there.” 

Silence engulfs them. Wonwoo feels his soul slipping away quickly but Soonyoung is determined to bring it back.

“But! There is someone I know that can help you!”

"Who?" Wonwoo spits, dejected.

"Wen Junhui or Moon Junhwi."

Great, some rando he’s never heard of. Wonwoo deadpans,"Don’t know the name, he has a Strad to lend?”

“Well no, but I’m sure you’ll be happy once you see what he does have!”

“Are you throwing my strad to some wannabe luthier?"

Soonyoung looks at him in mock offense. “Excuse me! Junnie is the very best! Even Jihoon always praises him.”

‘Jihoon is not a violinist,’ Wonwoo wants to retort. He holds back though. Jihoon is a prodigy musician with a magical ear. He knows good sound when he hears it therefore his approval is more reassuring than Soonyoung’s.

“Just meet him first and if you really don’t want him to help you then we’ll find someone else.”

A good compromise. He’ll have to see what this Moon Junhui is all about.

\- II -

It’s a short taxi ride away and before he knows it, Soonyoung is leading Wonwoo down a rather empty street. He becomes more wary and curious at the same time until they stop in front of a unit, double doors wide open. The violinist made a mental note that this luthier seems to allow anyone to just come in and steal violins. Soonyoung doesn’t seem to care as he struts in. Immediately they get a whiff of that familiar woody smell that fills their noses. Like all luthier shops, the walls are lined with violins. 

He is surprised to see the owner of this shop has a fondness for plants and...cats. There’s cats for sure, Wonwoo eyes the cat tree in the corner near a window. Soonyoung seems to know the place well, not even bother to wait politely or call for someone. Wonwoo follows him past into another room. The woodshop. The shop has more windows than most of the one’s Wonwoo has been to. He wonders if this is good for the instruments, surely the temperature is harder to control. There are tools everywhere but all decently organized. Violin templates of all sizes, wood chisels, sand blocks, gauges, hand saws. Many knives, one of the obvious signs you’re in a violin woodshop. And then there’s a man at a table currently fitting pegs into the pegbox of a violin. 

“Hi Junhui!”

Said man puts down the instrument and turns to them and Wonwoo subconsciously sucks in a breath, chest tight. The man looks unreal as his face glows from a stream of sunlight, well defined features all curve to a smile at them, the light is like a halo around him, plum colored hair shimmering. Wonwoo thinks he’s walked into a fairytale.

“Soonyoung! Oh my god, you brought Jeon Wonwoo?!”

Jesus, Wonwoo thinks, even his voice is pretty. Like vanilla, especially when it’s his own name rolling out of that mouth.

“Yes I did!” the latter smiles. The luthier comes bouncing to them, glittering eyes taking in Wonwoo but seems find himself feeling a little bashful as well. Wonwoo himself doesn’t look away though, observing the well defined facial features of this young man. Had Soonyoung been hiding this friend all along?

Wonwoo had planned on putting the luthier through the ringer, to make him earn the right to lay his hands on his precious violon. But now he can hardly hold his trademark scowl in the presence of a face like that especially when he watches the latter beam in awe. Plump lips slightly ajar in surprise, round watery eyes full of life radiating at him. It’s their first time meeting but Wonwoo feels like he’s staring at an old friend with the way the luthier smiles at him so unguarded.

“We need your help,” Soonyoung interrupts their staring contest.

“Oh! Of course, anything!” Junhui chirps goofily. Soonyoung turns to the soloist, expectant.

Wonwoo falls into conflict. This man was young and pretty. Very pretty. But also very young. Too young for Wonwoo to have confidence in him. Was he really running his own shop at this age? On one note this pretty boy looks like someone who might turn his strad into one of those trashy sixty dollar violins on Amazon. Or if he doesn’t break the Strad, the Strad will probably break him and all his softness. On another note though, Wonwoo wants to stay here and just...watch him in all his...prettiness. 

He finds his body moving to open his violin case on an empty table. There’s a pang in his heart as he takes a deep breath about to hand his lifeline over. Fuck the strad, yolo. (It’s insured anyway)

“Ineedyoutofixmystrad.” Soonyoung gives him a strange look, what the hell? Just talk normally.

That pretty mouth tightens in dismay, peering into the case. “Y-Your strad? You damaged it?” Junhui squeaks to Wonwoo’s shame. Yes. Yes he did damage it. “Your 1725 strad?” whimpers Junhui again. Ouch, Wonwoo thinks to himself. He places the case on the table before opening to reveal the sad, sad violin.

“The bridge...snapped and shattered.”

Junhui chews on his lips. Yikes.

“Can you fix it?”

He stutters, “Yes uh..I can.” It’s with more confidence than Wonwoo thought.

“Also Junnie, I was thinking maybe you could lend him your violin that you made. He’s got a few performances,” Soonyoung inputs casually.

“O-oh...You didn’t bring a back up?” Wonwoo never had anyone so bluntly rub salt on his wounds over and over again in the span of like two minutes. Usually his face is enough to make others close their mouths and cower away but this man seems to be completely unaffected, showering him with pretty smiles and blunt remarks.

“I didn’t think I would need it this time.” Yes he knows it was such an amateaur mistake to leave his other violin back in New York with Anna. If the foundation would pick up their goddamn phone and lend him their Guarneri, he’d technically have a backup.

“Well I’m not sure if you’ll be okay with my violins...since I’m just...an unknown luthier,” the sunshine boy laughs sheepishly. Wonwoo feels a pang of guilt at his earlier comment about Junhui being a wannabe luthier even though said person wasn’t there. Of course he couldn’t be a wannabe, he had his own shop, clearly with a decent amount of clients.

“What’s your repertoire?”

“Wieniawski tonight. Sibelius and Devil’s Trill on Sunday.”

His gaze falls on Junhui’s nervous bite on those lips.

“Wow, big pieces,” Junhui breathes, Jeon Wonwoo was really on a different level. “I...I have a few that should work.”

Wonwoo’s gaze follows the pretty luthier as he shuffles to the back of his shop somewhere. When he returns, he has three violins in his hand.

“Try these,” he smiles after laying them out carefully on the table.

The violinist skeptically reaches over and picks up a well varnished violin strung with very high grade strings. 

“These were made a few years ago, but I’ve broken it in...so…” Junhui stops, not wanting to jinx himself. A few years is a very short time even if he had worked hard on getting the sound to expand and build.

Without playing it Wonwoo can tell it was a very carefully and precisely crafted instrument. Craftsmanship takes years to refine, it’s a wonder how someone as young as Junhui can achieve this level with the wood. The weight is perfectly balanced and by the carvings at the scroll, he knows this man has magical hands. He may be kind of goofy and awkward by nature but Wonwoo is pretty sure he actually has confidence in his own work even if he doesn’t act like it.

Junhui looks at his clammy hands, nervous. Wonwoo goes for it. He does a first pass with scales, then tries testing for depth and layers with a solo part from the first movement of Brahms’s concerto. After that he goes for parts of the Wieniawski concerto. With other pieces Wonwoo would be more relaxed about playing on a random violin, this one though, he needs it to respond properly or else it’s another handicap in an already complicated piece.

Under normal circumstances Junhui would be worshipping Wonwoo’s music even if he was just testing an instrument. He knows as a luthier he should have his ears turned on when a pro is playing, to hear every sliver of sound so he knows what to improve on moving forward. But he never expected Soonyoung to swing by parading _the_ Jeon Wonwoo to ask for an instrument and so at this moment he can barely process any sound. Eyes squeezed shut as he’s ready for the criticism. _He must hate it_. 

Junhui misses the small smile that creeps up on Wonwoo's beautiful face as he takes in the tone of the violin. All strings are well balanced in sound, Junhui had calibrated it well with different kinds of strings. Wonwoo had been worried the instrument may not respond quick enough and produce the sound clarity needed in a piece like the Devil’s Trill and the concertos. Junhui’s masterpiece seemed to hold up well though. He puts the first violin down to try the next ones.

After testing out each one while the luthier refused to meet his eyes, Wonwoo grabs the second violin he tried.

“This will do.”

Junhui looks up and lets out the breath he’s been holding.

“R-Really? You would play it?”

“Yes, the sound quality is quite good.” (Not to mention Wonwoo didn't have much of a choice at this point) ‘Good’ coming from most people wouldn’t mean much but coming from his mouth, it meant a lot. It wasn’t a word he used often. He stopped doing masterclasses because Soonyoung complained how the students always departed sans confidence after attending his sessions.

Junhui looks down at his shoes, shuffling around nervously. 

"I-If you would use it...t-that would be an honor…"

It's almost whimper and if it wasn't for Wonwoo's exemplary hearing, he may have missed it. He feels his heart tighten at the sight. Yes of course he’d use it even if it was garbage (it wasn’t) as long as it would put that pink flush and bashful smile on Junhui’s soft cheeks.

He straightens up and clears his throat before attempting to nonchalantly ask, "can I have your contact information?" 

Soonyoung smirks. Does Jeon Wonwoo even remember how to input contacts to his phone?

“Ah yes! Give me a sec.”

Wonwoo’s eyes are fixed at the ground as they walk steadily, coming to terms with how he let his dick dictate his decisions rather than his brain. The agent next to him quietly watches him with a creeping smile. "I know Jung Jaehyun likes him a lot."

"What?" Wonwoo snaps and immediately looks away when he realized how overreactive that was. So much for playing it cool.

“Yeah Jaehyun has a soft spot for Junnie. I mean look at him,” Soonyoung shrugs.

Wonwoo keeps his scowl, thinking about Jung Jaehyun. Classical music’s favorite sunshine boyfriend. He can’t blame him though, anyone would gravitate towards Junhui. Wonwoo just didn’t like how they met before he did..

A part of Wonwoo is still uneasy. Violins, no matter what quality, take a while to learn and understand fully. He knows this concert is a big deal and that the logical step would have been to make more phone calls personally until someone _can_ reach the foundation to lend him the Guarneri in which he _has_ played before. They would most likely appease his last minute needs. He had been so stumped when the Strad was damaged, he couldn’t think straight. 

  
  


When Wonwoo arrives at the concert hall, the conductor is just about to start on the third movement of the violin concerto with the orchestra. 

Obviously a first rehearsal with this new instrument is shaky but Wonwoo begins to realize, similarly to its maker, it didn’t take too long to get used to and milk a good sound. The hardest part was trying to ignore the pitiful glances his fellow orchestra was giving him. Jeon Wonwoo damaging his Strad? No one thought it was possible for someone as careful and vigilant as him.

Rehearsals pass relatively uneventfully on Wonwoo’s part. He spent most of it trying to acquaint himself with the instrument.

Despite his timidness, the violin Junhui made was definitely better than many Wonwoo had ever played. He would never expect a random unknown luthier to create something of this caliber. The sound quality and timber would do just fine for this performance. Junhui’s violin isn’t close to a Strad by any means, but Wonwoo knows despite all the elitism in the audience, most people can’t tell the difference anyway unless you put them side by side. 

If Wonwoo’s old violin teacher knew Wonwoo was about to tackle this piece on a random violin, he’d probably faint. Using a violin from a maker Wonwoo is completely unfamiliar with, definitely has its risks. But there’s a thrill of nervousness the violinist hasn’t felt in years, he's almost excited.

The day had started with a chain of unfortunate and completely unexpected events. The unpredictability of it all though is beginning to feel like a breath of fresh air from his usually perfect universe.

  
  


A few hours later in the evening, Wonwoo waits on standby next to Maestro Dudamei as he hears the orchestra tuning. When the strings finish, he knows it’s time. Walking out onto the stage trailing behind Dudamei, Wonwoo can’t fight the smile. Even the concertmaster seems a bit surprised when they shake hands. It wasn’t the applause that was coming from every seat of the concert hall. It was the knowledge that they were about to make music. While Wonwoo was distant (but polite) with his peers behind the scenes, the second he sees everyone on stage with him ready to go, Wonwoo feels nothing but affection for them. He sucked at communicating verbally, but with his violin in hand, everyone magically understood each other. Wonwoo is so excited he forgets he’s not even playing on his usual violin tonight. The conductor gives him a nod and they take off.

The Wieniawski Violin Concerto is notoriously difficult amongst violinists. Even at Wonwoo’s level, he has to stay ever vigilant on every note, the spaces between the notes. It’s a balance between muscle memory and focus. Wonwoo quickly forgets the audience exists the second he starts on his solo part.

The three movement concerto is met with a standing ovation, everyone glad to have been graced by Wonwoo’s music. As usual, the violinist is back to his usual self as he smiles curtly before exiting the stage with the maestro. He ain’t done though yet. Everyone was anticipating an encore. Before he can play the encore though, classical music performances have this ritual of leaving the stage before coming back. He was used to this back and forth walking on and off the stage by now but he’d be lying if he said he never wanted to just get through the encore while already on stage to save some time and energy.

Wonwoo settles down onto the couch in his dressing room. It's been a long day. He had breezed through the encore with a Paganini Caprice and escaped right after. Junhui’s violin sits safely in the case. Wonwoo is grateful to him. He pulled through tonight thanks to the friendly luthier and his unexpectedly well made violin.

\- III -

It’s early morning, a little too early for someone like Wonwoo, but today, he’s not grouchy. There’s an unusual jitter in his stomach as he approaches the familiar shop, grocery bag in tow. He’s glad to see the doors closed this time. Perhaps his ten million dollar violin would have a less chance of being stolen. 

Wonwoo never heard anyone loving lemons as much as how Soonyoung had described Junhui. But it didn’t matter because what Junhui likes, he will get, if Wonwoo can help it. He tries to convince himself he’s doing this to get on Junhui’s good graces so his Strad does not get fucked up.

He rings the buzzer and it takes a bit of time before he hears shuffling and the doors spring open.

“Wonwoo-shi!” Junhui gasps.

Wonwoo is not used to going out of his way for others. He hasn't been to Berlin's market in god knows how long. This is definitely not the norm, so he doesn’t know what else to do besides push the bag towards Junhui who hugs it in surprise.

The soft luthier blinks at all the goodies, eyes like a child. What did he do to deserve a god like Wonwoo to knock on his door with all his favorite desserts and treats?

"Wow, for me? This is really nice," he asks breathlessly and Wonwoo silently loosens up in relief. Part of him had been afraid maybe Soonyoung was trying to prank him and embarrass him in front of Junhui.

“That’s a thank you for the violin.”

“Oh! You didn’t have to, please come in.”

The pretty man sets the bag down on a table to take a better look.

“So many lemons! And jellies,” Junhui laughs, “Wonwoo-shi you really shouldn’t have!”

“Just Wonwoo is fine.”

Wonwoo observes the man. His hair is tousled and while his eyes are lively, he can see the fatigue. His clothes are the same as the day before.

"You look tired." Ironically, Junhui suddenly perks up.

“Ah yes, I can’t believe I forgot what you’re here for!” 

The violinist watches him flounder towards the back of his shop. While Junhui was gone, a furry friend appears for the first time. The grey tabby is as cute as her owner. Wonwoo can't control himself as he reaches down hoists the cat up. She doesn't seem to mind. As they're basking in each other's warmth, the luthier comes running back with a ten million violin in his hand.

Ah yes, his Strad. Wonwoo almost forgot about it. 

"I spent the night fixing this!”

Wonwoo feels his chest clench as Junhui gingerly hands him his multi-million dollar violin after he puts the cat down. Looks like his bribery came a bit late. He hadn’t expected the young luthier to be finished with it so quickly. 

“Douhua likes you,” Junhui smiles in glee. Douhua? Oh the cat, Wonwoo realizes, who is currently rubbing against his leg.

“She’s very...cute,” he tries not to let his love for cats burst. Junhui isn’t buying any of it though.

“You must be special, she usually doesn’t like strangers.”

 _You’re the one that’s special_ , the violinist almost blurts but Junhui is already motioning towards the violin in his hand.

“So..t-try it out…” the squirmy Junhui is back, Wonwoo notes. This guy clearly knows what he’s doing, Wonwoo isn’t sure why he’s always so scared.

Wonwoo gives it a few runs with different exercises and passages. To his relief, it sounds like how it did before it was damaged.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve fixed a Strad huh?”

“No it’s not. I’ve worked on Jung Jaehyun’s before,” Junhui smiles. Wonwoo clears his throat trying to mask his displeasure. Did Soonyoung introduce them? Why was he the last to meet this guy?

“So how was the performance last night…?” asks Junhui, who seems both nervous and excited for his response. Although it’s only the second time they’ve met, Wonwoo is beginning to notice how quickly this enigma fluctuates through emotions. One second he’s bouncing around like a child and next second he’s a shy kitten that looks like he might break down any second.

“It went well, your violin held up fine for the concerto,” he says.

“Really?” Junhui smiles hopefully, “must be because you’re playing it. Wish I could have heard your Wieniawski.” Light pink sits all pretty on those cheekbones. _I mean… I could play for you_ , Wonwoo thinks to himself.

“Do you play?”

Junhui’s expression instantly and comically falls into dread.

“Uh I uh, it’s better if you don’t hear,” he mumbles at his shoes.

“Try it, I want to hear,” Wonwoo pretty much orders. The luthier hesitantly takes the violin from him. Wonwoo wonders if just like his woodworking skills, Junhui is secretly amazing at the violin.

His musing doesn’t last too long. Junhui wasn’t a hidden violin prodigy, he really couldn’t play very well. Just enough to be able to calibrate violins he works on. But despite the poor playing, Wonwoo’s eyes gleam with adoration for the latter because his Salut d'Amour seems like such a fitting song for the moment. Normally bad violin playing is the bane of his existence but this is okay. It’s okay if Junhui’s playing is bad, Wonwoo can take care of the playing for the two of them. 

He barely conceals the scowl when he feels his phone vibrate.

SoonDatY0ung: yo where you at? I thought you had rehearsals today, conductor was looking for you.

Of course it’s Kwon Soonyoung. Wonwoo sighs reluctantly, “I have rehearsals in a bit so I’ll get going.”

“Oh! Let me know if there’s anything wrong with your violin,” Junhui says politely.

“I’m going to keep your violin for now as backup. Is that okay?” Wonwoo wants a definitive excuse to come find Junhui again.

“Sure, you can use it as long as you need,” Junhui smiles, “also, in case you get bored, I always leave easter eggs in my violins!”

Easter eggs? Wonwoo ponders as he sadly leaves the shop and the cute cat. Technically two cute cats.

\- IV -

_Mistakes were made,_ Wonwoo thinks to himself, nursing the glass of wine in his hands. He’s been to more of these events than he can count. Networking and conversing with random people was the last thing he wanted to do at this time of day especially when he really didn't have a need to at his prestige. Everyone approaches with the same intention, same conversations. For Wonwoo, if you can express yourself through music, there’s no need to speak.

After his professional activities, Soonyoung had begged him to come to this cocktail party. He had the nerve to guilt trip him, justifying since Soonyoung brought him to Junhui, he should repay him by showing up tonight.

He can pick out the newbies and the veterans just by their clothes. Anyone who’s gone to enough of these mixers don’t bother to suit up anymore. They get enough of that on stage. The newer musicians are trying to make an impression. 

Wonwoo glances around the room, recognizing some familiar faces before he stills on one particular person. Someone he hadn’t expected. Someone that looked a little tense and lost. Perhaps this mixer wouldn’t be so bad afterall.

“Junhui.” The luthier whips around at the deep voice.

“Didn’t expect you here.” 

“Wonwoo. Soonyoung invited me,” he says softly, visibly relaxed now.

“Where is he?”

“Doing his job.” Yes as an agent Soonyoung is required to thrive in these environments. Which he does, Wonwoo notes from the corner of his eye. Soonyoung is chatting away with festival organizers and managers. He won't deny that he's grateful for his agent, nailing the biggest gigs for him.

“Jeon Wonwoo?” a voice takes his attention off of Junhui. He turns to see a man he’s never met.

“It’s so finally great to meet you! Your Four Seasons from three years ago really left an impression!” Oh dear, someone really wanted to start a conversation with Vivaldi’s Four Seasons. Junhui quietly retreats. _Lucky you,_ Wonwoo thinks.

“I always like summer, it just sounds so cool! I remember hearing for the first time on Brtiain’s Got Talent and…”

 _Can you not?_ Wonwoo wants to bite back, trying to drown out the noise. The second someone raves about Vivaldi’s Summer, he already knows the conversation will go nowhere. Don’t get him wrong, Vivaldi was an excellent composer, Summer was just that one song everyone liked to hype about how difficult it sounds even though it’s barely even a walk in the park. They just liked the speed and edgy sound of it. But even without Vivaldi involved, Wonwoo wasn’t one to engage in heavy conversations about music as he preferred to do versus talk. That was his privilege though as a soloist. Wonwoo’s mind shuts the man out and drifts to a certain craftsman. His eyes scan the room for purple hair.

He spots Junhui amongst some older men and women and alarm bells ring in his mind. They seem to be a little too close. Way too close. Wonwoo was on the verge of snarling, a possessive and protective urge surging in his stomach. The poor boy seemed helpless amongst these older men that kept putting their hands on his shoulders and what not.

“Excuse me,” he throws curtly to the guy that was trying to engage in meaningless small talk with him.

Wonwoo movs fast, blood simmering. People think those in the classical music scene are prim, proper, but sleazy perverts were everywhere. They loved hunting innocent musicians trying to get a foot in the door in events like these.

Luckily Wonwoo doesn’t have to try to look intimidating and domineering, not to mention no one dares to challenge him in the first place. He assertively pulls Junhui by the elbow close to him, removing him from the old men. 

“Junhui, I’m going to borrow him.” It wasn’t a question or a request. His voice paired with his eyes are enough to send a warning to the men and women. Hands off, get lost.

No one likes to mess with Jeon Wonwoo, one of the perks of being a member in Ode to 17, the exclusive guild ran by Choi Seungcheol himself. Wonwoo as a lone soloist doesn’t have too much weight no matter his fame. If you’re in Seungcheol’s guild though, those are not toes people like stepping on. If Wonwoo subtly claims Junhui, he wouldn’t have to risk being manhandled by these perverts again.

Wonwoo brings Junhui to the side. The latter seemed so uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” He says softly. He lets out a silent breath of relief when he sees Junhui loosen up with a grateful smile. 

“Thank you...I lost Soonyoung for a sec and…”

“It’s okay, you can just stick to me, I don’t really mingle with the people here.”

“I thought I’d tried to get to know some people...you know...as a luthier,” he has a sad smile.

“Why?” Wonwoo finds himself asking. Junhui seemed to have a good amount of clients already.

“You guys...Soonyoung, Jihoon, you guys are part of all this...so I…” the luthier fidgets with his hands, a little lost with his thoughts. Wonwoo has a slight grasp on what he’s trying to say so he tries to comfort him. It’s not something he’s good at but for Junhui, Wonwoo wants to try.

“It’s meaningless,” he begins. Junhui’s expression morphs into confusion. “They have nothing of meaning and worth to offer you. Soonyoung and Jihoon know a lot of people...if they knew someone that they thought deserved to get to know you, they would introduce you...So you don’t have to force yourself to network like this.” 

Wonwoo isn’t sure if what he’s saying even makes sense but Junhui seems to brighten up in understanding, “You’re really kind Wonwoo, thanks.” The violinist feels his breath taken away for the upteenth time since he’s met Junhui when the latter gives him one of those smiles filled with sincerity and adoration. Nice, wasn't a word people usually attached to his name but he decides Junhui will be the one to experience the nice version of him.

“Here.” Wonwoo tugs him to the dessert table, “I thought these might cheer you up a bit.”

Junhui gives a small sweet giggle at the sight of all the lemon bars. They just met the day before but it seems like Mr. Superstar here already knew him well. Wonwoo takes a plate and puts a few of the sour cakes on there. It’s kind of strange to be serving someone else but if the receiver is Junhui, it feels good doing it.

The luthier grins dumbly when he’s handed the plate, never expecting the ice prince to gather sweets for him. Plate in one hand, something inside propels him to give Wonwoo a loose hug with the other. In his bashful state, he doesn’t notice Wonwoo’s own embarrassment at the move.

“Thank you Wonwoo,” the cool breath tickling his ear sends an electric pulse down Wonwoo’s spine. All he could do is lightly feather his finger along Junhui’s waist.

“I mean it.” And Wonwoo knows he meant more than just lemon bars.

\- V -

Contrary to what people might think a VIP lounge for elites is like, it is very casual. Most of the musicians know each other from somewhere. They may not be friends but there’s a mutual understanding to not give a fuck about apearances and force relationships. Everyone travels enough to forgive those that might take up a whole couch to rest because they can’t handle jet lag. Most people wouldn’t guess these world renowned classical musicians. But why would these musicians lounge here instead of their five-star hotels? Free food and free booze. Even when you’re making bank, free stuff is still free stuff.

Wonwoo had risen a little later this morning. He took his time. Now that he had his violin back, there wasn’t adrenaline keeping him on his toes. In the lounge now, Wonwoo finds an empty lounge chair and sets down two violins in their cases. He’s here to wait it out until it was his rehearsal time.

Right as he settles in, he sees someone enter the lounge. It’s Jung Jaehyun.

Wonwoo regrets looking up at him when he pasess by. The other violinist throws him his signature smile, the one he uses to charm his audience. Wonwoo wants to throw up. Why would Jaehyun use that on him. 

Someone is trailing behind him. Wonwoo recognizes the slender man as Jaehyun’s pianist. What was his name again? Dong Si-something?

“Junhui is here,” the pianist chirps to his partner. Wonwoo tenses up, he can feel Jaehyun smiling.

“Junnie is here?” Wonwoo’s stomach twists at the nick name. What the fuck.

“I should go greet him, haven’t seen him in awhile, _I miss him_.”

Luckily Wonwoo is facing the wall otherwise he’d be terrorizing everyone with his scowl ready to pick a fight. How well did they know each other? He’s pretty sure pet names like _Junnie_ are reserved for people close to him. Wonwoo isn’t blind though, he’s seen the looks Junhui gives him. He knows he at least doesn’t dislike him. Maybe he can start calling him pet names too.

“He’s delivering some violins that he took care of for clients,” Jaehyun’s pianist explains.

Wonwoo shuts them out as he remembers what Junhui said about his violin. The secret. He carefully takes the instrument out and starts inspecting every inch. The luthier said he left easter eggs in all his violins. Wonwoo is suddenly dying to know what it was. On the outside though, the violin seems pretty normal, no messages. He tries peering through the f holes but obviously it's impossible to see anything.

While Wonwoo is tunnel visioned into scrutinizing the violin, he misses Jaehyun’s approaching presence.

“Ah that’s _Junnie’s_ violin right? Doesn’t it play great?” the intruder slurs.

It takes quite a bit for Wonwoo not to slap the smirk off his beloved face. To be honest Wonwoo had never considered Jaehyun a rival of any sort before meeting Junhui. The classical music media liked to pit them against each other to create drama but luckily neither ever heeded. It wasn’t that Jaehyun’s music wasn’t good enough, rivalry was just a waste of time for Wonwoo. It doesn’t contribute much to their music. They weren’t necessarily friends but there was an empathy between them as fellow musicians and so neither ever got in the way of the other. Which is why this sudden onslaught of competitiveness feels foreign to Wonwoo. He never expected he’d be getting competitive over a man he just met. He’s not about to back down though. Two can play this game, he thinks to himself.

  
  


“This violin belongs to one of the players inside,” Junhui tries to explain. He misses the familiar approaching violinist. Wonwoo is always grateful for the tight security in these halls, but he does feel bad for the luthier who’s trying to negotiate his way in. He looks all soft and squishy in a knitted sweater. Wonwoo caught him the second he came downstairs from the lounge. While Jaehyun’s pianist didn’t specify where Junhui was, Wonwoo’s intuition told him it’d probably be here.

“Give him a call then,” the guard says logically.

“I tried! You guys have horrible service! Especially backstage!” pleads Junhui, “My client really needs this, they have rehearsals.”

“No, I can’t do that.” Junhui gives a cute pout, the guard looks absolutely jaded. If he just pushes a little bit more-

“Jun,” Wonwoo’s voice echoes in the lobby.

He flushes at the sight of Wonwoo, lips apart in surprise. 

“Wonu!” He seems quite happy to see him.

Wonwoo gives a small smirk, never getting enough of Junhui’s adorable reactions to him.

“He’s with me,” Wonwoo tells the security guard who begrudgingly lets him go.

“Thank you! I didn’t know what to do!” Junhui sighs exasperated, “security is so tight here!”

“Yes it is,” Wonwoo chuckles.

“I bet it’s because of you,” the luthier teases.

“I mean who knows if an obsessed fan boy might try to charm his way into my dressing room,” Wonwoo clicks.

“I’m not obsessed!” Junhui protests.

“Kitten, I didn’t say you,” 

Their eyes meet and silence overcomes them, each taken with each other. Until a voice breaks them apart.

“Junhui!” Wonwoo recognizes it’s the luthier’s name in Chinese.

They whip their heads to an incoming musician.

It’s Henry Lau.

“Henry! There you are,” Junhui smiles, “I was looking for you.”

“Sorry about that, it’s so hard to get text messages,” Henry apologized, “thanks so much for bringing this over.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad I was able to finish maintenance before your show.”

Wonwoo watches their interaction and familiarity with each other. It’s becoming apparent that everyone seemed to know Junhui except himself. This unknown luthier was clearly quite popular among their community and Wonwoo’s surrounding circles of musicians. It almost felt as if the world had been conspiring to keep Junnie away from him.

Deep down though he has an idea why. He’s not one to mingle with people outside of his immediate circle of friends. He shares meaningful exchanges with his colleagues on stage through music. Those are their conversations. They happen on stage, during rehearsals and that’s it.

The exchange is quick and before long, Henry is leaving them to go wherever he came from. Wonwoo is about to say something but once again-

“Wonwoo-shi rehearsals are starting soon!” It’s the orchestra secretary. He looks down at his Grand Seiko. Five minutes.

 _Jesus_ , he thinks. Why is the world going against him these days when all he wanted was to spend time with someone? Wonwoo gives the guy a nod and turns back to his Junnie.

“You wanna come tonight?”

Junhui looks back at him with round eyes. Tonight? To where? His hotel? Junhui’s supposedly innocent mind falls into the gutter for a moment. A very rare moment.

“The concert.”

Oh right. Concert.

“I saw that it was sold out…”

“As long as I’m here, there’s always a spot for you.”

Normally Wonwoo would vomit in his mouth at the cheesiness but he’s willing to brave the cringe for Junhui. He knows it’ll make him feel good and he’s sure he’s right when that familiar pink creeps up Junhui’s face.

“R-Really? That would be really sweet…”

 _You’re sweet_ , Wonwoo wants to say but clears his throat instead.

“By the way, any favorite violin solos?”

Junhui scrunches his eyebrows. “Favorite pieces?” He muses.

“Mmm I like Meditation de Thais...Ysaye Sonata two, Franck Sonata...why?”

Wonwoo gives him a rare smirk. “You’ll see, just make sure you’re there. Soonyoung will text you the details.”

  
  


Woniaoski: get Junnie a seat in the front tonight.

SoonDatY0ung: uh...it’s sold out?

Woniaoski: make it happen or you’re fired.

SoonDatY0ung: i thought we were bros man. And Junnie?? Didn’t know you guys were on pet name terms now.

Woniaoski: i have rehearsals in like five, i better see junhui at the front row tonight.

SoonDatY0ung: wow...you’re about to dump me for someone you just met! TT___TT

No response.

Contrary to Wonwoo’s threats, it’s impossible to see the audience when you’re on stage but he knows Junhui is there the moment he steps out. He can feel his presence.

The first phrases of Sibelius’s Violin Concerto are nothing short of divine especially at the fingertips of Wonwoo. Then it starts to pick up into the first mini cadenza. The movement is long but Wonwoo relishes every second of it. He has a well behaved audience tonight that thankfully keeps quiet.

At the Adagio, the audience is gifted a rare sight from the ice prince. A gentle, sentimental Wonwoo as he paints one of the most moving moments Sibelius ever created. It’s a Wonwoo only seen on stage with a violin in hand.

As the percussions signify the start of the third movement, Wonwoo enters like a firecracker fingers soaring across the board. This was probably his signature movement out of almost all the concertos he’s played. Wonwoo knows each note and the spaces in between like the back of his hand. The ones already played and the ones not yet played are all alive in Wonwoo’s mind.

If one has only ever seen Wonwoo on stage, they would never guess the man had a brooding reputation with the way he smiles playfully at the conductor as they enter into the last stretch of of the movement.

The audience is pleased as the orchestra finishes off the last note. The night is still young for Wonwoo though. Very young. Toying with Tartini’s Violin Sonata in G minor right after a bout with Sibelius is a taxing job, but the soloist is here to get it done. Intermission is ten minutes and allows for the orchestra to refresh themselves and shift around. 

Unlike the concerto, the Devil’s Trill won’t be accompanied by a conductor. The orchestra will only have each other and their dear soloist. It’s exciting for Wonwoo though. Not having a conductor creates a different kind of intimacy, forcing them to be one hundred percent involved with the music.

Soonyoung said this piece was so fitting for Wonwoo and his brooding image. Wonwoo does wonder from time to time what Tartini had heard in his dream from the Devil. What the original trills were like. If they were even humanly possible had Tartini been able to remember it all once he woke up.

Wonwoo's fingers are almost possessed themselves as he glides through the cadenza. Aside from parts of the Sibelius concerto, Wonwoo knows his audience was here tonight for these iconic measures of music that were birthed from hell. 

The crowd is ecstatic the moment they finish. Everyone is on their feet shouting bravo. Tonight, Wonwoo smiles kindly at the audience, knowing the apple of his eye is sitting somewhere in there. 

Jaehyun might be hot but Wonwoo has a trump card. He smirks to himself as he exits the stage with the conductor. For the first time, he’s glad of these protocols of going back and forth because he needed to switch out something.

Wonwoo is aware most of his audience was probably expecting a Paganini Caprice or something more intense and difficult than what he’s about to gift them, but he can’t bother to care. Songs like Meditation de Thais aren’t his usual encores and don’t necessarily match his cold image. But if the audience thought he couldn’t evoke the passion and sensibility required of this piece, then they were dead wrong.

Normally the Stradivarius would be the absolute perfect instrument for this piece, able to create all the layers of rich tones and emotions it needs. Tonight though, Wonwoo will use a less mature violin, it’s no Strad but that doesn’t mean he can milk the sound. Despite being loaned one of the most precious violins in the world, Wonwoo always held onto the sentiment, if you’re a good musician, you can make the most of any instrument. Junhui’s violin requires a little more effort to bring out a depth that does the piece justice, but it’s nothing someone of Wonwoo’s caliber can’t achieve.

Like every other performance he’s ever had, Wonwoo just wants to go back to his personal dressing room right after practice. But alas, as tradition goes, people who have special passes are there to greet, hand flowers, take pictures. Even he knows to play this role. Tonight might not be so bad though he thinks to himself, eyes automatically catching the purple tuft of hair sticking behind all the people. His smile dissolves quickly though when he sees who Junhui is walking with. Mr. Dazzling Smile Jung Jaehyun. Not one to succumb to defeat, Wonwoo calls clear and loud. 

“Junnie.”

He watches Junhui immediately brighten up and rush towards him, bouquet in hand. The luthier had dressed up for tonight, all pretty in a white turtleneck with a tan blazer draped over. Wonwoo feels his breath hitch and his heart soar as warm arms embrace him, chest pressed against his. The impact causes flower petals to detach and fall around them. The people around snap their focus to the two. Someone jumping into the arms of Jeon Wonwoo? It’s not that people didn’t want to, it was that no one dared to.

“Thank you Wonwoo. I loved the encore,” Junhui murmurs into his shoulder. Wonwoo wants to tell him he can play that a hundred more times if the luthier keeps hugging him. Wonwoo finally notices the shocked looks they’re attracting. The one in his arms doesn't realize how intimate they look though.

“I can’t believe you used my violin to play it!”

“I was thinking, you probably never heard that piece on your own violin before. At least like that,” Wonwoo remarks teasingly thinking about Junhui’s own violin skills.

“I didn’t even know my violin would sound like that,” Junhui laughs softly.

The violinist cracks a smile just for him and brushes a purple strand of hair from those bright eyes.

“It just needs the right person to play it,” he smirkes. _A person that’s not like Jaehyun_ , the petty part of him wants to sneer. Though deep down, he knows he’s already won and that he should grow up.

“Let’s take a photo,” Wonwoo finds himself suggesting.

People around them lift their eyebrows. Jeon Wonwoo asking for a selfie? Usually it’s everyone else asking him for photos not to mention he’s notorious for rejecting selfies his younger audiences like to ask for, refusing to physically get close enough for a selfie. He lifts the phone up trying to fit them both in the frame. 

Junhui’s body shakes suddenly with a giggle that prompts him to subconsciously bring him even closer.

“You can’t take selfies like this, here let me show you,” the assumed selfie professional says, reaching over to tweak the angle and distance.

“There.” 

Despite the cold AC, Junhui’s body is warm and soft against his, causing Wonwoo to subconsciously press his face into the plum hair for the picture.

He smiles and Junhui snaps the photo.

“So,” Wonwoo clears his throat feeling playful, “how are you going to reward me for my incredible performance?”

The sweet laugh fills his ears once more, “Now now, I didn’t say _incredible_ ,” the violin crafter teases. Wonwoo feigns annoyance. He almost pouts. Almost.

“Just kidding,” Junhui pinches his cheeks. In the back of his mind, Wonwoo knows whatever they’re doing is completely alien for those around him. But he can bear the PDA if it’s with Junhui. “Hmm I can make you dinner? You haven’t eaten yet have you?”

Before Wonwoo can respond, Junhui’s eyes seem to dim a little and he steps back. The violinist internally protests at the loss of warmth.

“Ah, you probably have another engagement with the others though don’t you?” Junhui says quietly.

“I don’t,” Wonwoo immediately denies.

“R-Really?”

“I want to eat you-your food,” he corrects himself. The plumnet’s bright smile is back. “Okay, let’s go!”

  
\- VI -  
  


Four days ago, if you had told Wonwoo he’d be sitting in a quaint flat eating homemade noodles with the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, he’d have slapped your mouth shut so he wouldn’t have to hear anymore nonsense. But this is...nice, he thinks to himself as he slurps the hot noodles. Just like what he suspected when he first saw Junhui's violins, the luthier has magical hands. He’s had Michelin star food all over the world as well as a three hundred USD beef noodle soup from Taiwan. Those were tasty but this just felt more...enjoyable, he decides. It felt right. 

Junhui is staring at him though. “Is there something wrong?” He watches the latter flinch and avert his eyes.

“I just...I never thought Jeon Wonwoo would be sitting at my dining table eating noodles.” He shyly looks up through long lashes and Wonwoo chokes. _Me neither_.

Earlier Junhui had moved around the kitchen with deft, preparing these delicious noodles while Wonwoo was perched at the counter just listening to him and his lovely voice. He learned Junhui had moved here from China as a teenager. He’s always loved working with his hands and wood happened to be his favorite material. He had a passion for classical music as well and so thought what better combination than the two of them together? His apprenticeship in Berlin wasn't very long but Junhui's mentor happened to be a very good teacher and let his pupil go very early. Wonwoo listened to Junhui gush about how much he enjoyed the Sibelius tonight, especially the third movement, his favorite movement. As for his fuzzy little cat, Douhua, had strangely made herself home at the shop one day, attracted by Junhui’s bad violin playing.

Junhui lost his dad as a baby but was blessed with a loving mom who married his step dad that not only brought him a cute little brother but also seemed to forget they weren’t actually biologically related and treated him as such.

Hearing Junhui’s stories made Wonwoo think about his own. He spent much of his childhood either slaving away in his music room or in his maestro’s practice room. While he was very musically gifted, he wasn’t a child prodigy, and still had to practice hours upon hours to become the professional he is today. His parents didn’t mind his music path but said if he’s going to do it, he is to go all in and found a world renowned violin teacher to mentor him. Unlike Junhui who adores his little brother, Fenjun, Wonwoo was not close with Bohyuk. They were on good terms as Bohyuk is a friendly social butterfly but they don’t speak unless in person. 

After Wonwoo devoured all his delicious noodles, they decided to just chill in the living room. Junhui’s apartment wasn’t big but it had a nice warm vibe to it, the same kind Wonwoo has already branded as Junhui’s vibe. Like the shop, there were plants everywhere. Since he's a luthier there are wooden tinkets and sculptures around, Wonwoo assumes he crafted himself.

He sips warm chamomile tea as Junhui plays Schubert’s Gretchen am Spinnrade on his upright piano. Opus 2, D.118, Wonwoo absentmindedly notes. 

Whatever musician skill Junhui lacked in violin, he definitely made up for it in piano, Wonwoo could tell. The piano portion of Gretchen am spinnrade isn’t a particularly difficult piece technically, but there’s a certain amount of control required among all the repetition to bring out the layers and musicality. Junhui nails it even with a couple of forgotten notes.

“Oh right did you find the easter egg in the violin?” Junhui asks eagerly right after he finishes the piece.

Wonwoo frowns. “No, I looked everywhere and didn’t see anything.” That latter gives him a mischievous smile. “Bring the violin over, I’ll show you,” he declares. Wonwoo does as he is told. 

When he takes the violin out, Junhui flips it over so the underside is up. “Just hold it like this,” Junhui makes him keep it upside down. And they just stand there. Wonwop blinks. The violin wasn’t transforming or morphing into an animal.

“Junhui, what are we looking at?”

“Just give it a moment,” the luthier smiles excitedly and so Wonwoo listens even if it’s strange. After around a minute, Junhui shuffles to the floor lap and switches it off. _Wow already?_ , Wonwoo thinks, mind drifting a little bit far towards the bedroom just because it’s dark. The only light is the full moon beaming in from the windows.

“Junnie what are you doing?”

“Look now.” Wonwoo looks down and his eyes go wide.

Moon phases line the underside in phosphorescent pigment.

The crafter giggles prettily. “I got some glow in the dark pigment and mixed it with the varnish. You can’t see it though ‘cause it blends with the wood. It’s so minimal, doesn’t affect sound quality either.”

Wonwoo watches the man speak giddily about his creation, the moonlight highlighting some of the soft purple strands but most importantly his round glimmering eyes and plump lips. Junhui’s idea is cheesy but Wonwoo likes it. He likes the moons hidden on the violin. And he wants the moon for himself.

“Jun-ah,” Wonwoo says softly after he sets the violin down securely.

Junhui looks back at him innocently and Wonwoo just goes for it.

Wonwoo had imagined himself to be more gentle about this but the pent up tension from the last few days just explodes as he pulls Junhui in for a searing kiss. The latter is shy but responsive, melting into his strong arms, becoming soft and pliant as Wonwoo deepens the kiss. His hand snaking behind the neck of the soft boy and pressing him closer if even possible. Junhui’s small whimpers only excite Wonwoo more.

He can’t remember when was the last time he felt so much passion for anyone or anything other than music. If only they could always be together...A sudden thought pops up in Wonwoo’s mind. He was never one to be impulsive but when it came to Junhui he broke every rule anyway. He pulls away breathlessly to stare at the flushed face, dazed eyes, and swollen lips.

“Junnie, will you go on tour with me?” Wonwoo blurts. “I’m flying to Budapest tomorrow, and then Moscow, after that we can take a break in the Fijis and-”

Perhaps Wonwoo was so overrun by his arrogance sometimes he just automatically thinks everyone agrees to his every whim. Which is why he’s unsure what to do when a troubled expression washes over Junhui instead of the happy tears paired with “Yes!” he was expecting. Junhui for a second seems absolutely enamored by the idea but Wonwoo watched his face falter quickly. 

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asks softly, cupping his face. He knows he didn’t read the signs wrong, Junhui doesn’t just take anyone home and feed them and show them his secret moons.

“You’re leaving tomorrow?…” his voice is so small.

“I… yes, today was my last performance for the festival. But you should come with me.” The luthier steps back.

“I...I wish you a successful tour,” he forces a distant smile.

“Junhui...what’s wrong?”

The latter shakes his head. “I...I’m fine...You should go.” Panic overruns the violinist.

“Junhui I love you,” Wonwoo tries. He can see the suddenly sad boy stiffen, jaw tight.

“D-Don’t say that...please….just go,” he chokes.

“I don’t understand…” Wonwoo’s voice is weak. This wasn’t a situation he’s used to and he did not expect to be rejected so blatantly all of a sudden, though he could tell the other was also in some kind of pain.

“I just...go…” Junhui doesn’t meet his eyes and chooses to stare at the ground instead.

“Okay… I’ll go...but...I want to talk a some point.”

Junhui watches Wonwoo’s back, retreating somberly. The luthier can only bite his lip sadly. Time to wake up.

\- VII -

It’s just back to him and his Strad. After the performance it’s room service dinner because Wonwoo doesn’t like eating out with the orchestra. Too much socialization involved. Wonwoo has lost count of the number of times he’s been to Moscow anyway. He hasn’t necessarily explored as much as he probably should, but he couldn’t bring himself to go out tonight. Budapest had gone by in a blur, Wonwoo barely remembers anything but the performance itself.

“Jaehyun is still in Berlin,” Soonyoung had commented offhandedly earlier during lunch. Wonwoo grimaced at the idea of the other violinist trying to woo his dear luthier.

As he’s absentmindedly scrolling through his phone on his bed, he sees a text come in.

Woo2daZi: wanna grab a drink at the bar downstairs?

Jihoon, although scares away many people, provides the type of companionship Wonwoo is most comfortable with. He doesn’t screech in his ears like Soonyoung does, nor play tricks on him like Jeonghan. He also doesn’t destroy things the way Mingyu does either. 

The music producer is sipping on some Blue Label when Wonwoo arrives at the fancy bar. 

“I ordered for you already,” Jihoon tells him.

“Uh thanks.” The bartender is quick and soon Wonwoo is face to face with a glass of Hibiki on rocks. He thinks he should probably be drinking vodka since they’re in Russia but he doesn’t mention it to Jihoon. You can’t go wrong with Japanese whiskey anyway.

“So Junhui huh? You seem to be into him more than we thought.” Wonwoo hadn’t expected for Jihoon to start fishing for gossip the moment they meet but he figured he might be able to get some answers.

Obviously the truth is yes, Wonwoo is very much into the pretty boy. But it’s his ice prince habit to deny emotions for anything other than music and so he’s on autopilot denial when he goes, “I’m not into-”. 

“I think you’re good together but Junhui is an important friend to us,” Jihoon knows him too well to let him finish his lie. “He’s the purest person in the world and we can’t have him getting hurt...again. I hope you make it clear whether you’re just infatuated or you really like him. Otherwise a lot of other people-”

“I really like him,” Wonwoo cuts in bluntly. And he means it (even if he just said he didn’t two seconds ago). He can’t let Jihoon and Soonyoung try to set Junnie up with someone else. Like Jaehyun. Wonwoo doesn’t have the most experience with love but he knows what infatuation feels like, when you’re in love with the idea of someone. It’s thrilling before reality sets in and you take them off the pedestal. Junnie is different though. Junnie is home. Infatuation makes the heart flutter but home makes the heart settle (and flutter in this case too).

“Wait what do you mean get hurt again?”

Jihoon groans, “This really shouldn’t be coming from me.”

“No, but Junhui doesn’t want to see or talk to me, and you’re the only person that can give it to me accurately,” Wonwoo pushes. He’s been on autopilot for four days now, he needs answers.

A beat.

“Jihoon please.”

The music producer sighs guiltily.

“You’re like a dream,” Jihoon starts. Wonwoo gapes at him. Jihoon doesn’t use metaphors unless in his music and Wonwoo was not in the mood to decipher anything.

“You’re a dream that Junhui fell into unsuspectingly. I think he had planned on just being friends since we’re all mutuals...and you were the only one in our group that he didn’t know.”

 _Yes about that_ , Wonwoo wants to bite back but he keeps his focus on Jihoon who’s trying to find the right words.

“I told him that I loved him.” Jihoon stares at him.

“Wow uh...okay…” a silence washes over them. Wonwoo takes a gulp of the alcohol, letting it burn his throat.

“Yao Ming Ming used to say he loves him too.”

“What?” This was new. Yao Ming Ming? _The_ Yao Ming Ming? He wasn’t even in their circle of colleagues. Wonwoo maybe saw the other soloist like once or twice in his life in person. A great musician, they just always missed each other.

“They grew up together. Junhui was there with Ming Ming during his most difficult times to the turning point when Ming Ming was discovered by Gary Graffman.”

“Wonwoo you grew up with everything. Everyone had their sights set on you when you were twelve. Getting a lunch appointment with Yuja Wang is like taking a walk in the park for you but to someone who had nothing, hanging around with the likes of Lang Lang, Ray Chen, Gergiev, is like...a drug. All that praise and attention...he fell a little deep in his sudden fame and Junhui was left. Junhui would tag along to Ming Ming’s tours at his request but yet was tossed aside the moment they landed so Ming Ming could hang out with his famous friends. I know it seems like everyone likes Junhui, but he’s actually very awkward and shy around a lot of people to the point Ming Ming didn’t like bringing him out. It made Junnie feel like he wasn’t worthy of meeting his famous friends. Of course that’s probably not what Ming Ming thought but Junnie...Junnie’s self esteem plummeted.” It’s unusual for Wonwoo to hear Jihoon sound so sad. He was usually very snappy and straightforward.

Wonwoo thinks back to the time when they first met and Junhui had been surprised Wonwoo would be willing to use the violin of someone so unknown. He’s grateful to himself for reassuring the luthier that day that he would be taking his creation on stage. Truthfully Wonwoo wasn’t exactly not sucked into classical music elitism but for him it had nothing to do with popularity or fame and just understanding of music. Which he knew Junhui had. And then there was the dinner mixer that Wonwoo begrudgingly went to but was glad he did when he saw Junhui being nearly groped by other people. The luthier had told him he was trying to network even though Wonwoo could tell he really didn’t want to. The violinist understands now. His heart sinks as he realizes Junhui was trying to be worthy of something. If only Junhui knew how much better he was than all those pretentious elitists. That they didn’t deserve a sliver of his greatness.

“If Junhui was still twenty-one I’m sure he would have agreed immediately to hop on tour with a hot shot like you. But Junhui has heard too many ‘I love yous’. They don’t mean anything to him. Ming Ming isn’t a bad person. Every time Junhui had wanted to end it, Ming Ming would make promises to him, but people don’t just change. Junhui would stop traveling and wait for Ming Ming to come home from shows but then...Ming Ming just stopped coming back. Even on breaks. Turns out Ming Ming had bought a house in Vienna cause some maestro suggested it and would go there instead of Berlin. Junnie was abandoned.”

Wonwoo silently processes the whole thing. This was way more baggage than he had anticipated. There’s a simmering rage in him for Ming Ming. He couldn’t believe someone would just toss a diamond like Junhui aside like a used rag when fame hit them. Junhui wasn’t even a diamond in the rough, he was a shining gem just the way he is. Jihoon was right though. Perhaps Wonwoo can’t fully understand Ming Ming when he himself was served with a silver platter. From the age of seventeen, he could give Lang Lang a call easily for shits and giggles or ask Maestro Gergiev out for lunch no problem.

“Junhui doesn’t need you to sweep him off his feet and fly him around the world like a temporary trophy husband. He doesn’t need to have a taste of paradise only for it to be taken away when you find someone new along the way. He also can’t be a mistress you visit every once in a while when you get bored.”

Everything hits Wonwoo all at once. He has never been the most introspective person when it came to his actions. He worked his ass off to get to where he is even with the privilege. Now that most things come with the snap of his fingers, he doesn’t think too much about other people. They don’t need to like him, they just have to like his music. With Junhui on the table though, he’s not sure how he’s become so out of touch with the world where he didn’t realize what he was asking of the pretty man. Like Jihoon said, the luthier wasn’t a trophy husband that acts on the whim of others. Despite his seemingly submissive nature, he knew when to put the foot down and protect himself even if he did like Wonwoo very much. Wonwoo too, was too thoughtless in this all. Without confirming what the man wanted for himself, Wonwoo had basically asked him to put everything down and fly away with him. It’s a romantic notion most would grovel at in a movie, but this isn’t necessarily what Junhui wants. Junhui has a shop, he has clients, he has a cat...and he has Wonwoo’s heart now.

Soonyoung had introduced them just so they could slowly get to know each other. _Slowly._ He hadn’t expected Wonwoo and Junhui to become so enamored with each other in the span of three days. Especially for Wonwoo who he had taken forever to crack before being accepted as his agent.

“Anna. Cancel the storage lease renewal. Hire some people to pack everything and have it shipped to Berlin. I want a the next flight to Berlin. I also need a realtor there.”

Wonwoo is marching back to his hotel room after his drink with Jihoon. He needs to get on his laptop. Today will be a late night.

  
\- VIII -  
  


Back in Berlin, Junhui absentmindedly sands a bridge blank. Despite the warmth of the setting sun glowing through his shop, he felt cold and empty. It’s been like that for a few days now. He could only blame himself though. In the back of his mind he knew of course Wonwoo was a traveling soloist, he would only be in Berlin for a few days. When their eyes had met though on the first day, Junhui couldn’t resist. The violinist always seemed very cold on TV when he wasn’t performing so Junhui hadn’t expected him to be so attentive. The moment Wonwoo had taken his moon violin on stage for encore to play one of his favorite pieces, Junhui knew he was doomed. He should have just left Wonwoo at the hall that night instead of inviting the super star over for dinner and then… getting too carried away.

He was paying for it now, he supposes. “Let this be a reminder Wen Junhui, don’t be stupid again.”

Wonwoo had said ‘I love you’, And Junhui really wanted to believe it, but scars from Ming Ming still haunt him sometimes. _So stupid_ , he thinks to himself bitterly. “Ah shoot.” he oversanded the bridge. By way too much.

The next fifteen hours for Wonwoo are more hectic than he’s ever experienced. That’s saying a lot for someone who’s used to traveling, delayed flights, missing connections, etc.. Wonwoo was forced to talk to more people outside of his classical music realm in the span of these twelve hours than he has in like three months. It’s all worth it though. He knows it.

Wonwoo breathes a sigh of relief when the apartment door opens.

“W-Wonwoo?” The plum haired boy who owns his heart gapes at him. Wonwoo is out of breath with his luggage in hand.

“Your shop was closed...so I thought you’d be here.”

“What are you doing here?...I thought...I thought you were on tour,” Junhui manages weakly.

Wonwoo had rushed to get everything else done, he hadn’t thought of a compelling speech to charm back Junhui.

"I don't have a permanent home," he begins. He almost wants to laugh at himself, who knew the world famous violinist was technically homeless.

"I’m sorry I asked you to leave yours before thinking about what you might want…All I have is a storage unit in Manhattan filled with books and clothes and music sheets. I haven't had a home cooked meal in more than four years. I haven’t gone into a bedroom without a key card in three years. But...Berlin can be my home if that’s where you will be. Either you come with me on trips or I come back in between gigs.”

A deep breath.

“I know it might be too early to say I love you but I really like you, so so much. Junnie you feel like home...and I love the feeling of home.”

Before he can add anything else on his mind, Junhui springs forward wrapping his arms around him, giving him life. And just like that, Wonwoo feels all the tension and stress depart.

“I like you a lot too, Wonwon,” he mumbles into his neck. Wonwoo smiles, rubbing his back soothingly. A growl ripples through them. The soft man groans in embarrassment.

“These days were hard...I could barely eat.” Wonwoo’s heart clenches knowing that Junhui had pined like he did.

“They were hard for me too,” admits Wonwoo, “like something was missing.”

“I...I didn’t want to reject you b-but I…”

“Shh it’s okay,” Wonwoo assures him, “I know. I won’t hurt you.” He really won’t, he promises himself.

He’s traveled the world already. Multiple times. But he’s come to realize it’s not fun if you don’t have someone to share it with. Usually between gigs, he’d just fly off to some random place to wait it out before he had to perform. Now he has a home to fly back to. One that he will protect and treasure at all costs. 

“I was afraid...I’d find Jaehyun here today.”

Junhui leans back, eyebrows furrowed.

"J-Jaehyun?”

“I know he’s been chasing after you.”

Round eyes as wide as saucers gawk back as if Wonwoo has two heads.

“What are you talking about? He's about to propose to Sicheng…" his voice is quiet but it feels as loud as a horn to Wonwoo’s ears.

Wonwoo stares at him stupefied. Sicheng? Oh Dong Sicheng, Jaehyun's piano accompanist on tour with him. They were dating?

"But Soonyoung- Jaehyun he-" it dawns on him. Of course. Of course Soonyoung purposely told him everyone’s dream boyfriend, Jaehyun, was into Junhui to make him worried. Wonwoo groans into his hands. This was too embarrassing. He hates how of all people, it’s Junhui that he always loses composure in front of. 

Junhui giggles, thinking back on all of Wonwoo’s subtle possessive moves.

“They’ve been dating for like three years...You’re so cute when you're jealous,” he teases with a poke at the other’s cheek. Wonwoo chuckles, relieved.

“And you're cute when you’re just...you,” he breathes. Junhui giggles before motioning towards the stuff Wonwoo had in tow.

“So...the luggage.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to impose,” he says, “yet.”

He hesitates knowing his actions, while easy for him, can be reckless to others.

“I bought the place above you,” he finally says. Junhui stares at him taking in the information.

“You bought the place above me?”

“Yes.”

“You just bought a house...like in a few days?”

More like hours.

“Well apartment but yes I just closed the purchase this morning. I told you Berlin is my home now.” All Wonwoo could think was how the power of money and connections could get you to close a house in less than twenty four hours. He didn’t have the key yet but his name was on the flat. Jaehyun can't take it (even if he was never in the picture in the first place).

Junhui shifts the weight on his feet, not sure how to break it to him. Wonwoo runs his fingers through the soft plum hair to reassure him, seeing he has something on his mind.

“My lease is up in two months,” Junhui blurts. The violinist is a fast thinker.

“Good cause the one above you has enough room for two people and a cat...or two.”

A beat.

“Although I can buy this one too for you if you want.”

Junhui laughs into his chest.

“I’ll go upstairs.”

The luthier suddenly falls into deep thought as reality hits him.

“But I don’t want to keep you from your career,” he protests. There’s a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought of being someone else’s setback. 

“You’re not. I still will travel for gigs, and you will always be welcome to join me on trips. And we can actually leave the hotel room to go explore. Otherwise I will come back home after each gig.”

“That’s a lot of flying.”

“You’re worth it.”

There's another growl from his stomach.

“Taiwan is in two weeks. Do you want to come?”

“Okay,” he agrees.

“Yeah?”

“Yes I want to eat the three hundred dollar beef noodle soup. I can take some time off here.”

Wonwoo laughs at the mention of the noodles. He’ll have to show Junnie how much they pale in comparison to his homemade noodles.

“Good, it’s nice to have a translator,” he presses a kiss into his hair. 

"Is that all I am?" Junhui pouts, earning him a kiss.

“No of course not. Come on, let’s eat,” Wonwoo suggests with a squeeze at the waist remembering how hungry his kitten was.

“After that, we have to go pick out furniture for my new place. I’ve never picked out furniture before, and I need your opinion, especially for the bed.”

“Wonu!” Junhui squeals with a flush, forcing an endeared laugh out of the ice prince. Wonwoo gives those pretty plump lips another peck.

“The bed is important. A lot of time will be spent there.”

He would make sure of it.

-OUTTAKE-

Turns out Jaehyun and Sicheng had loved the fact that even ice prince Jeon Wonwoo couldn’t resist cute, soft Junhui. What they loved even more was Soonyoung’s game plan to make it seem as if Jaehyun was interested in Junhui to get Wonwoo jealous. Sicheng was more than happy to lend his fiance (then, boyfriend) for a few days.

Wonwoo can let that set-up go since Junnie was his now. If Soonyoung had planned the accident with the Strad though...that’s a different story. Soonyoung knows this, which is why he’s on a plane, chilling in first class to the Maldives with Jihoon snoozing right next to him. Junnie is worth more than the ten million or so dollar instrument anyway, he thinks to himself, taking a sip of Bordeaux.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...sorry for the super buttered up fluff LOL. I couldn’t resist a whipped and jealous Wonwoo. There's a lot of impulsive behavior in here. As cynical as this sounds, keep in mind a lot of the decisions the characters made in this fanfic would be a recipe for a disastrous, toxic relationship if this were real life. Don’t hop into whirlwind romances and expect it to last or be healthy. TT__TT Wonhui’s world is perfect for them though~
> 
> There may be typos or grammatical errors, my brain moves faster than my hands sometimes. This was my first ever BL and my first fanfic in a really really long time. I’ve been writing mostly screenplays for the last few years, you can probably tell by it being so dialogue heavy. It’s been quite the workout trying to get back into this kind of story writing but also fun to write something that's not complex maybe even shallow. Easy for the mind. I want smut for them but I can't for the love of God write it, so if any if you amazing smut writers would want to write a Wonhui smut for this AU, I'd be down LOL. I plan on writing having a series of one shots all part of this universe cause I love writing about music.
> 
> And yes in Taipei there is a noodle shop with $300 USD beef noodle soup.  
> FYI I’m much more familiar with classical piano than classical violin so please forgive me if I said something inaccurate. I've never seen a bridge snap before but I assume losing tension so suddenly is bad for the instrument. In a future version I may dive more into the classical music portion and tie it in more with the themes but here's fluff for now. Also, I don’t know if VIP lounges exist in classical music festivals, I just made that up. If there was one, I picture it to be like a Soho House, exclusive but casual. Yuja Wang, Ray Chen, Lang Lang and Valery Gergiev are all world famous classical musicians. I thought about squeezing Twoset Violin in here but we can save that for another story in this series.  
> And just so we’re clear, I have nothing against Jaehyun, I feel like he’s one of those people everyone likes and could pose a threat to this fictional Wonwoo lol. Him and Sicheng are my favorite OTP in NCT and so I wanted that in here ahaha.  
> Anyway Wonhui FTW. Long live Wonhui even if they’ve been scarce on camera this year. Feel free to leave a comment, thanks for reading!!!  
> 


End file.
